


Dear Riley,

by sweetbakkoush



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Post-Apocalypse, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbakkoush/pseuds/sweetbakkoush
Summary: Where Ellie writes notes about her day to Riley.(Mostly about her falling in love with Dina)
Relationships: Dina & Joel (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Riley (The Last of Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. About her

**Author's Note:**

> the game is out in 6 days so i thought i would write a little something??? uhhh yep enjoy im also posting another fic on tumblr later aha

Dear Riley,

It's snowing like hell today. I'm kinda freezing. I can't stop thinking about a girl. She's beautiful. I wanna talk to her so bad. She seems kind.

PS: I wish you were here.

Ellie


	2. Roses

Dear Riley,

I had lunch with Joel today and asked about the girl. He knows nothing about her. I mean, we just got here a week ago, so that makes sense. I always watch her when she's around, but I don't think she noticed me. How can she look so good all the time?! We're in the middle of the apocalypse! I wanna talk to her so bad. If you were here, I bet you would call me a loser. 

Ellie


	3. Sweet

Dear Riley,

I talked to her today. Her name is Dina. She's amazing. I told her a very bad joke and she laughed. We talked just a bit. I think she was a bit shy. Her voice is soft and her laughter is sweet. 

Ellie


	4. Issues

Dear Riley,

I think Dina has a boyfriend.

Ellie


	5. A kiss

Dear Riley, 

I went on patrol yesterday with Dina. I couldn't stop thinking about how goddamn beautiful she looked. We were sitting by a tree when I took her hand and kissed her. She kissed me back! We stared at each other and laughed. She rested her head on my shoulder. I can't stop smiling.

Ellie <3


	6. 6. Drunk in Love

Dear Riley, 

It's snowing like hell today. I spent the day playing videogames with Dina. We cuddled a lot. We didn't talk much, but it was so good. I feel happy.

Love, Ellie <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i wish this was canon

**Author's Note:**

> follow me!  
> twitter: rollingstowne  
> tumblr: girlin-red


End file.
